With the emergence of intelligent teaching, intelligent office, etc., the smartboard has become widely adopted in different fields and scenarios due to its ease to operate and excellent display effect. At present, the smartboard mostly adopts a plug-in structure. Namely, the smartboard includes a main body portion having a display device and a plug-in module (a host), where the plug-in module is inserted into the main body portion to achieve electrically connection with the main body portion, thereby enabling the transmission of video signal and/or other control signals to the main body portion.
When the plug-in module is being plugged in, the plug-in module is commonly affixed into a slot of the main body portion, and when the plug-in module is being unplugged, two elastic strips affixed onto the plug-in module are simultaneously pressed, so that the elastic strips may hook up with a pull tab to unplug the plug-in module from the slot.
However, this structural design requires simultaneously pressing the elastic strips and hooking up the pull tab to unplug the plug-in module. In one aspect, the pull handle is limited by its size and the distance between the elastic strips is limited by the hardware layout. In another aspect, the current structural design suffers the problems of complicated operation and poor user experience.